


KINKTOBER 2019 Day Twelve- Xenophilia

by cherrycolanight



Series: KINKTOBER 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Top Keith (Voltron), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycolanight/pseuds/cherrycolanight
Summary: Hello!Day 12 of Kinktober is upon us and today I bring you some Voltron xenophilia featuring Lance and Galra Keith~Lance had been avoiding Keith ever since he had developed his new Galra body so Keith decided to go and ask him about it. Things certainly didn't go the way that he expected them to."You’re a lot stronger, not to mention you have a whole new body. I just want to know what it feels like. Could you..?”





	KINKTOBER 2019 Day Twelve- Xenophilia

Day 12- Xenophilia  
Keith / Lance  
Voltron: Legendary Defenders

To begin with, Keith was human. Well, by ‘was human’ I mean he looked and felt like a human. But, over time he had started to accept the true being that he was inside. Galra. It took a while and a lot of internal battles to fight but he overcame them with determination and strength in what he knew was right. The other paladins didn’t have much trouble accepting him aside from Allura who took a while to adjust and trust him again. But other than that, everything was going smoothly. Apart from one small shift that shook everyone- once Keith had accepted that he was Galra, his body had started to warp and change. He now had purple skin, ears and a tail along with other oddities. At first he hated it but with time, along with everything else, he got used to waking up and seeing it. The others had a few mixed reactions. Some disliked it, some thought it was cute but Keith’s boyfriend, the blue paladin Lance had began to act weird ever since the transformation took place. 

The fact that Lance had been avoiding him was testing Keith’s patience. Every time they passed in the ship’s hallways, all he was greeted with was Lance constantly avoiding his eyes. One day, he decided he had had enough. Seeing the blue paladin speed up his footsteps when they ran into each other pushed Keith to make his choice. He approached him and grabbed his arm, accidentally squeezing it a little too tight with his new strength. 

“Hey Lance, you okay man?” Keith tilted his boyfriend’s chin up and looked sympathetically into his eyes, “I’m not gonna hurt you, what’s wrong?” 

Lance flinched and hesitated before sighing, “F-Fine, can we talk back in my room?”

“Of course.” Keith smiled gently and took Lance’s slightly trembling hand. 

When they arrived, the doors slowly slid shut behind them and the room filled with tense silence. It put Keith on edge, as if something serious was about to be said. He sheepishly looked up at Lance who was pacing around the room, chewing on his nails. What the hell was going on? Keith couldn’t help but feel ashamed- he felt as though his new form had made Lance scared of him. The blue paladin looked like he had words playing on his tongue but he just couldn’t figure out how to say them. The silence was getting unbearable for Keith as he stood watching his boyfriend have, what it looked like to be, a nervous breakdown.

“Lance, buddy, what’s going on with you?” The red paladin spoke soft in order to not startle the boy. 

“It’s you, Keith! It’s you! There I said it.” He snapped, throwing his hands up in the air.

This took the red paladin by surprise and caused him to outburst accidentally, “What?! All this time you’ve been avoiding me! You drove me fucking crazy, I thought I hurt you! All this time it’s because you hate the new me…I should of kno-“

“No, no, god no! I don’t hate your new form at all! It just really turns me on!” Lance clasped his hand over his mouth after he realised what he had said. The shock set in and caused his face to turn beet red. Keith just stood there, absolutely in awe. Did he really just say that? Once the words settled in his mind, Keith couldn’t help but start to giggle. 

“W-What?” Lance, hiding his face in his hands, stuttered, “Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that..”

“Nothing, nothing..” Keith said whilst trying to calm himself down. Then, he approached Lance, grasped his hand and lead him to sit on his bed. “But,” He whispered, bearing his teeth and leaning in closer, “Care to elaborate?” 

There was a moment of silence as the blue paladin held his breath, trying to figure out what to say. He could feel his boyfriend’s piercing Galran stare tracing his face which made every one of his thoughts merge together. Keith’s breath was ragged and hot against Lance’s lips that trembled out of a mixture of fear and anticipation. Taking a shaky exhale, the blue paladin slowly began to speak.

“Ever since you started changing I just had this weird feeling inside of me. I figured out what it was and that’s why I started avoiding you. I…didn’t want you to see me as gross but the way you look now is so irresistible I can’t stop thinking about how it would feel to…”

“To what?” Keith smirked, planting a kiss on the nervous Lance’s lips.

“To be fucked by you, Keith…I know we did it before but it’s different now! You’re a lot stronger, not to mention you have a whole new body. I just want to know what it feels like. Could you..?” 

Keith held back from answering. Did he really want to do this to his boyfriend? What if he hurt him? Every possible bad outcome came rushing into his head making him hold his breath anxiously. Lance really looked like he wanted it though. The idea was extremely tempting as he surveyed the blue paladin’s body in front of him. It would feel good to really let himself go and let his full alien instincts take control. It was easy to say that the thought of it made the both of them aroused. 

Making his decision, the Galran boy nodded his head. With a long exhale, he felt his body being taken over by his alien side. Lance was immediately pinned down roughly on his bed by Keith’s strong force. His jacket, shirt, jeans and boxers were violently practically torn off of his body leaving him completely vulnerable. Keith’s slick, purple tongue ran itself down his chest and to his cock which, I’d like to add, was dripping already. The thing is, the red paladin’s Galran tongue felt a lot different to a human tongue. For one thing, it was a lot longer and another thing was it could definitely move swifter. It curled and lapped at Lance which made him wriggle from overstimulation. Keith also tried to use his sharp teeth on it to add to the risk, Lance couldn’t get enough of it. That’s why within the first minute of sucking his dick, he already had him close. 

Just before the blue paladin came though, Keith pulled away. His fierce gaze set upon his prey and between growls and ragged breaths he grunted, 

“Open…your…legs…”

The blue paladin moaned and did what he was told right away, spreading himself out for the now alien boy on top of him. He was so, so god damn ready for it. He wanted Keith to ravage him in his new form. He looked like he could be crushed by him like this but the power struggle got him off. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of being entirely at someone’s mercy. Especially if that ‘someone’ was an alien. 

“Gonna go inside now, ‘kay?” Keith huffed after getting his dick wet with Lance’s saliva. The submissive boy nodded and braced himself. Now, you would have thought Keith would have started off kindly, it being Lance’s first time with his Galra form. But the boy simply couldn’t stand the waiting around. He wanted to pound the shit out of him at that moment, no hesitations, no distractions, nothing else but fucking him into pure bliss. 

So that’s what he did. After slowly easing himself inside, Keith began to buck his hips hastily- desperately. It was as if the pleasure was not enough and he wanted more. He loved hearing the way Lance cried out from underneath him in pain and orgasmic delight. The submissive boy’s eyes rolled back into their sockets as he lost control of his body, he was in the palm of Keith’s hand. The world spun around him at the feeling of the Galran’s pulsing cock inside of him; he knew that Keith could practically break him at any moment and that really got him hot. The idea of playing with risk and danger turned the both of them on.

Lance tightened around Keith’s dick as he slammed into him. The sound of skin against skin and the alien boy’s animalistic growls was so lewd- it made Lance want to blush. But he couldn’t focus too much on that. Keith just kept getting faster and faster. He held onto Lance’s waist and dug his sharp claws into his frail skin which almost drew blood. The pain made the blue paladin’s cock get even more rock hard. 

Keith too was getting unbearably horny. He continuously rammed himself into Lance trying to find his sweet spot that would undoubtedly make them both orgasm. His sharp teeth were bared in an attempt to conceal his growls which was unsuccessful. Every time he looked down at his prey underneath him, he was reminded of how arousing the whole situation was and it made him howl slightly.

Then, the Galran boy had an idea. Possibly one of the best ideas he had ever thought of, it seemed to him. He mustered up the power to try and use his words to tell Lance. 

“Lance…C-Can I…Can I bite…you?” He panted.

To his excitement and surprise, Lance actually nodded eagerly. So Keith stuck with it and leaned forward towards his boyfriend’s shoulder. He opened his drooling mouth and sunk in his teeth. The initial shock made Lance’s body convulse but then slowly, that shock turned into overwhelming pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets as he felt Keith’s merciless cock thrusting in and out of him and the way his teeth pricked into his shoulder. The reaction from Lance only encouraged Keith who was getting more boisterous. 

“K-Ke-eith~” Lance yowled, “I’m so close, I’m so, so, so clo-se~”

“Mmph…Lance…ears…now…” Keith snarled. Wait, really? The red paladin had told the others to never go near them, ever. Lance was astonished that he would be the first person to get to touch them, it made him feel confident. He had no idea what was about to happen.

When Lance’s fingers came into contact with them, stroking and grasping, the reaction was almost instantaneous. The ears were one of Keith’s most sensitive parts of his body. The stimulation from his cock and now this made him explode like thousands of fireworks going off at once. As soon as Lance felt the Galran’s dick swell and pulse inside of him, he orgasmed too. Keith wouldn’t stop pelting himself inside until every bit of his hot cum had spurted out. 

Lance looked so pretty in that moment. He no longer appeared in Keith’s vision like prey but rather someone he really loved. The way his eyes rolled back and sweet whines poured out from his mouth was mesmerising to the dominant boy. Even when he was as strong as he had become, he still had a soft spot for orgasming Lance. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was so cute about it, he just knew that he didn’t want to let it go. Not for a long, long time. 

Needless to say, that wasn’t going to be the last time that the two experimented with Keith’s new Galran abilities.


End file.
